miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Termina
In Termina, the races do not have a common king who governs the entire land, but instead have individual leaders. The Terminans are arguably more technologically advanced than contemporary Hyruleans, to the point of developing photography and plans for prototype rockets. Every year the Terminan races celebrate the Carnival of Time in the central settlement of Clock Town. They do this in honor of the Four Giants who, according to legend, created the land and still guard it. The Triforce and the Hylian pantheon are apparently not worshiped and may not be known of at all. However, the builders of Stone Tower would appear to know of the Triforce, as depictions of it can be found on the underside of the floating blocks in the tower. The Triforce symbol can also be found on pillars in Ikana and the side of Termina Field closest to the tower. Their origin is never confirmed, but they are covered in markings identical to those found in Stone Tower. Races and Government Terminan Hylians The Hylians in Termina, sometimes called Terminans, are considerably different from those in Hyrule. They are more technologically advanced, as they use clocks and fireworks, and they are given no mention of having magical powers. They are considered to still be members of the Hylian race, however. They also share the same traits as Hylians. (Ex. pointed ears.) Deku In Termina, the Deku Scrubs are far more advanced than Hyrulean Deku Scrubs, and they have a distinct culture and religion. They are run by monarchy, and their sacred temple is the Woodfall Temple, which only Deku Scrubs can access without magic. The Deku and the monkeys of Southern Swamp are hostile towards one another, and it is said that a monkey kidnapped the Deku Princess. The Deku are lead by the hot-tempered Deku King. Gorons The Terminan Gorons are very different from the Hyrulean ones. The Hyrulean Gorons live on the active, and therefore hot, volcano, Death Mountain, while the Terminan Gorons live in Snowhead Mountains, where they experience seasonal variations, including extreme cold. During Link's visit to Termina, the climate of the Gorons' habitat is severely affected as the Moon looms ever closer and the wintry curse is released from the Snowhead Temple. Terminan Gorons are a tribe "ruled" by the Goron Elder, just like their Hyrulean counterparts. The Hungry Goron mentions that the Rock Sirloin Link brings him comes from Dodongo's Cavern, which either shows that he is aware of Hyrule's existence, or that there is a place of that name in Termina as well. Zoras The Zoras of Termina live in the Great Bay Region. In Termina, Zoras are more open than Hyrulean Zoras, and they will leave their home to travel, which is easily shown by a very popular Zora band called The Indigo-Go's that like to play in Clock Town and other densely populated areas. They also live in saltwater, unlike the freshwater-inhabiting Zoras of Hyrule. Zoras are born from eggs, which must be kept in water at a certain temperature and kept together if they are to survive. Zora children are born without legs or arms, implying that they possibly go through an amphibian-esque metamorphosis. Unlike the other species, Zoras seemingly have no central government or even any government at all, much different than the group of Zoras in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, who are ruled by King Zora XVI. Gerudo Pirates The Gerudo Pirates are Termina's version of the Gerudo race of Hyrule. Little is known about the history of the Gerudo Pirates, but it appears that, like the Hyrulean Gerudo, the race is either primarily or entirely female. It is unknown whether the Gerudo Pirates possess the Hyrulean Gerudo's prophecy of a single male being born every one hundred years, as no Pirates ever mention it. The Pirates inhabit a large fortress in the Great Bay Area. The Hero of Time, Link, comes across the Gerudos after they steal The Indigo-Go's lead singer Lulu's eggs. Little is known about the Pirates' dealings, but it is apparent that they are selfish and corrupt, willing to steal living Zora eggs in the pursuit of treasure, and are technologically advanced, having items such as motorboats and cannons. Ikana While it is unknown if they were another race, there was once a civilization in Ikana, in eastern Termina, that died out due to a long history of war. The ancient race of Ikana, and the Garo, an enemy nation of Ninja spies had a bloody past between them. The Ikana were led by Igos du Ikana, who now sits on his crumbling throne in the Ancient Castle of Ikana. Link explores the ruins of the Castle and the temple in Stone Tower in order to free the fourth giant in the evil guardian mask of Twinmold. Now a wasteland haunted by vengeful spirits, virtually the only living people there is a researcher of the paranormal and his daughter Pamela, as well as the grave keeper, Dampé. Tingle also stops by occasionally to peddle the usual map or two. Ikana is the location of the hideout of Sakon the thief as well. Sakon's hideout also plays a prominent role in the Anju/Kafei sidequest if one chooses to follow it. Others There are a few other entities in Termina that used to be alive, but have long since perished. An example of this is the mysterious ghost dancer, Kamaro, who dances every night at midnight on the large mushroom-like objects just to the North of Clock Town in Termina Field, waiting for somebody to pass on his legacy. Legends Carnival of Time Also known as the Festival of Time, this is a festival central in the Terminan calendar. On this day, people wear handmade masks for good luck and walk along a walkway from the Festival Tower to the Clock Tower, where they sing an ancient song to the gods to wish for a good harvest and luck in the year to come. It is said that if a couple dedicate two masks to the sun and the moon and get married on this day, their marriage will be a prosperous and happy one. Told by Anju's Grandmother. The Four Giants Also told by Anju's Grandmother, this story is about the history of Termina, the dissolution of the one race into four different races, and how the Four Giants of Termina separated and kept watchful eyes over the people of the land. This story also clarifies details about the Skull Kid, an imp who befriended the giants some time ago. The Four Giants had decided it was time to separate to fulfill their duties as the guardians of Termina, and the imp, distressed by the parting of his friends, began to harass and terrorize the people of Termina with his tricks. The giants made it clear to the imp that he was to be banished from Termina, or they would tear him apart. After the imp left, the people rejoiced and worshiped the Four Giants as their deities.